Givency from Italy
by KimsLovey
Summary: YUNJAE - Ini kisah Jung Yunho yang sangat royal pada kekasihnya dan Jung Jaejoong yang nakal, dengan seribu teka-teki yang ia tebar untuk para YJS di seluruh dunia.. What has he did now?


Givency from Italy

Author: KimsLovey

Maincast: YUNJAE

Genre: Fluffy, Romance.

Oneshot, tema simple, kalimat biasa, jalur cerita sederhana, cuma mau nulis sesuatu yang ngelintas di otak. Terimakaasih untuk respon baik yang aku terima, terimakasih juga buat respon yang agak-agak sesuatu.. DLDR..

.

.

Keep calm, peace and LOVE YUNJAE!

Enjoy~

.

.

.

.

(A Night at Apartment)

Di sebuah sofa mewah berwarna putih gading duduk dua orang _namja, _yang satu berparas sangat cantik bernama Jung Jaejoong dan yang satunya lagi berparas sangat tampan leader kita tercinta Jung Yunho dan seluruh dunia tahu, mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Si _namja_ cantik itu duduk dengan sangat nyaman dipangkuan kekasihnya, dengan selimut hangat berwarna _soft blue _bermotif hello kitty menutupi paha sampai kakinya. SI _namja _tampan mengusap-ngusap rambut halus kekasihnya dengan satu tangan sedangkan tangan yang satunya lagi sibuk dengan iphonenya, sesekali ia terlihat tersenyum, mengerenyit bahkan tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri, Bear?" tanya si _namja _cantik pada kekasih tampannya.

"You are so silly, Baby.." jawab si _namja _tampan sambil tetap senyum-senyum.

"Eh? _Wae_? Am I doing wrong?" keningnya berkerut tanda tidak mengerti maksud omongan si beruang pervertnya.

"Baby-ah, you should have waited to wear the jacket that I've bought for you from Italy."

"Kenapa, bear?" tanyanya lagi.

"I'm checking all the fan's reaction now and...well.. you know…" jeda sebentar.

"What?" Tanyanya dengan mata besarnya yang berbinar penuh rasa antusias.

"You can guess it, right?"

"No.." bohong si cantik.

"Semua Cassie tahu, aku baru saja pulang dari Italy dan kau datang ke acara premier The SPY movie, dengan memakai Jaket Givency. Dan hanya orang lemot yang tidak tahu bahwa jaket itu diproduksi limited only in Italy, _má Cherrié_.." jelasnya panjang lebar.

"And then?" pancing kekasihnya.

"And Then, they have connected my trip to Italy with your Italy clothes and stuff, Baby-ah." Jawabnya.

"REALLY? They are so smart, yunniiee.." sambut si cantik meriah.

"Tapi Hintmu kali ini terlalu jelas, sayang.." protes kecil Jung Yunho.

"Lalu, masalahmu apa Tuan Jung?" kekeuh Jung Jaejoong.

"Aku…"

"Kau tidak suka?" suara merdu itu kini terdengar sendu.

"It's not like that.. You got it wrong, baby. Aku bukan tidak suka.. Aku.. hanya.."

"Kau memang tidak suka kan, Jung." Tajam kim Jaejoong.

"Bukan begitu maksudku, sayang.." jawab Jung Yunho penuh rasa sabar, sambil sesekali ia kecupi wajah cantik kekasihnya.

"So?"

"Aku hanya takut."

"Hmm?" wajah cantik itu menatap lembut kekasihnya, kekuatan cinta darinya mengalir deras dari kedua _doe eyes-nya _yang sempuna.

"Aku takut, sasaengfans ku akan menyakitimu lagi."

"Aku tidak pernah disakiti sasaengmu, Bear.. Bukankah kau yang lebih sering jadi korban sasaengfans ku?"

"Aku tidak peduli.. Aku tidak takut.. Aku mengkhawatirkan mu, my Love.." ia menyurukkan wajahnya ke leher milik kekasihnya, menciumi harum khas yang selama 9 tahun ini menjadi candunya.

"I'm Okay, honey.. Aku hanya ingin memberikan teka-teki baru untuk para YJS kita tercinta..kekeke.." Jung Jaejoong terkikik pelan.

"Kau memang betul-betul usil, my naughty Joongie. Dan kau wajib di hukum…" sebuah _smirk pervert_ tersungging dari bibir hati si _namja _tampan.

"Come, I am not afraid of your Punishment, Bear.."

"Kau menantangku? hmm?" godanya lagi.

"If you deal with it.." sebuah senyum sangat cantik dilayangkan sengaja untuk membangunkan seekor beruang.

"Make sure, that you won't cry when you can't even move your body tomorrow morning, baby."

"Oh.. No.. Dear.. Not too harsh Bear, besok aku ada jadwal.." bibir _cherry_ itu mengerucut imut.

"Well.. tidak bisakan kau mengkosongkan jadwalmu besok untukku sayang? Aku sangat merindukanmu.." manjanya.

"I'm so sorry, honey.. Besok aku harus syuting trailer MV, fitting baju, recording dan photo shoot."

"Baiklah, baiklah, nyonya cantik. Tapi ingat, jangan melupakan makan siang dan malammu, jangan terlalu letih, pastikan dirimu terus berada dalam jangkauan bodyguard, dan jangan jauh-jauh dari ponselmu! Dan satu lagi, jangan terlalu sering berselca dengan orang lain, baik itu laki-laki atau perempuan, aku tidak suka!"

Dengan cepat _namja _cantik itu mengecup bibir hati si _namja _tampan dan mengatakan.

"Kau terlalu cerewet, Bear.."

"Dan kau terlalu nakal, sayang." kemudian dengan mudahnya ia angkat tubuh ringan kekasih cantiknya menuju tempat tidur mereka.

"No problem.. kekeke.. besok-besok akan ku beri _hint _yang lebih sulit ditebak."

"But you're always failed, baby.."

"Yeaah.. YJS are too smart.."

"Absolutely.."

.

.

.

.

.

-FIN-


End file.
